<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp Dressed man by bobadeluxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175193">Sharp Dressed man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe'>bobadeluxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meryl/Stud Fuckfest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Socks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl still has his socks on, garters and all. Soft, black cotton socks that go up to the middle of his calf, pulled taut by the garters from below the knee. The clasp gleams silver under the living room's light; the elastic circling around the most slender part of his shapely legs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stud Stampler/Meryl Streep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meryl/Stud Fuckfest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp Dressed man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am.. a blight on this fandom tag HDLSJAKAJA</p><p>this is not related to the cockverse, since they are still not ready to getting kinky over there, but stud's comically large cock is still present.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meryl still has his socks on, garters and all. Soft, black cotton socks that go up to the middle of his calf, pulled taut by the garters from below the knee. The clasp gleams silver under the living room's light; the elastic circling around the most slender part of his shapely legs. Meryl's ankles – much to Stud's delight and dismay altogether – are never bare. How elegant he would cross his legs, just so, as not to cause the socks to slip down. Stud's a man who appreciates the little things, the tiny details that don't always show up on camera. Meryl's socks, (his ankles,) Meryl's cufflinks, (his wrists.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl's foregone his suit jacket and overcoat (along with his trousers and shoes.) He sits on the couch with the first few buttons of his shirt undone, revealing his collarbone.The newspaper rests on his bare thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sign of pleasure," Meryl speaks up out of nowhere. Stud nearly falls off his seat. "Five letters across."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The uncomfortable tightness in his underwear. Meryl saying please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"..Smile?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, no.. that isn't it." He falls silent again, deep in thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's a pervert, is what he is. Can't believe Stud is leering at him while he's filling out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crossword</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all things. Meryl doesn't even seem to notice. Is he used to.. this? Being subjected to other people's gaze? Guilt gnaws at Stud's conscience until he has to look down instead, suddenly finding his carpet very interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think the fourth letter could be an L," Meryl says. "Why are you not looking at me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl snaps his fingers impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud looks up to see Meryl putting his newspaper aside, the crossword all but forgotten. His cheeks burn as Meryl stares at him, no doubt judging his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better," he hums, almost inaudible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud squirms in his seat. "Do you.. want me to look at you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. It's mandatory, no?" Stud doesn't know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but if he's alright with it then he supposes he has no reason to be ashamed. "You should consider yourself lucky that you get to look at me whenever you want. Other people pay for that privilege."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am lucky." That, Stud agrees with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl is quiet for a brief moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," he clears his throat. "Do you find feet sexually arousing, and if so, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud chokes on his own spit and dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, almost. "What? No! Why would you say that?!"</span>
</p><p><span>"Because you've been staring at my feet?" Despite the downright perverted implication, Meryl doesn't look all that bothered. He's simply making observations. "I knew</span> <span>there was something suspicious about you."</span></p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Stud is mortified. "Suspicious how?"</span>
</p><p><span>"You're </span><em><span>too</span></em><span> good." It's a compliment, but Meryl says it in such an accusatory way. "You can sing,</span> <span>dance, cook, good with children </span><em><span>and </span></em><span>woodworking. You're traditionally handsome, muscular, and you're.. what? Six feet tall?"</span></p><p>
  <span>"I'm 6'3, I think." Stud can't remember the exact number, but it's somewhere around that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl looks highly offended. "What? No, shut up. You're not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying, you're too good to be true. Someone like you must have an unforgivable flaw to offset all that good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud chuckles at that. He doesn't think he is too good to be true; he is all too aware of his flaws. It's flattering though that Meryl sees him that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about my hideous scars?" Stud jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl furrows his brows, his eyes narrow. "Stud, no." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. "You don't think so?" He traces over the scars across his eyelid consciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, they're perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud barely knows how to respond. He isn't always conscious of them, in the same vein that he does not take pride in his appearance. He wonders sometimes though what it must look like when they're together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your feet perversion </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a flaw, but even that is disappointingly tame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud buries his face in his palms, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact any longer. "Noo</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he whines. "I don't like feet</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There's a difference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl snorts. "What, you like me so suddenly every single part of me is attractive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, because that's how it works."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That does not convince him, of course, because why would it? "Hm, doubtful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud feels something nudging against the side of his knee. He peeks through his fingers, and sees Meryl's.. foot. He's stretching his legs forward from where he sits, putting them up onto Stud's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stud doesn't push him away, but he's very confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying something new." Meryl's voice cracks while he strains to reach Stud's crotch. "Ugh, too far. Why don't you kneel for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's embarrassing how quick Stud scoots off the couch. He recognizes the phrase – Meryl always asks him to kneel when he wants to play with him. If Stud does, that means he wants to play along, and Meryl could take over the reins (or </span>
  <em>
    <span>the leash</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to be more accurate.) It's easy for him to give up control, as he often finds himself doing so on his knees. Meryl smirks, and presses his foot over his crotch. Softly at first to test Stud's reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between his clothes and Meryl's socks, Stud doesn't feel much, but he moans out loud at the barely-there sensation nonetheless. It doesn't take much for him to get excited, and it takes nothing at all when it is Meryl. The firm weight of his foot feels good, and the sight of Meryl stepping on him is even better. Stud has discovered recently that Meryl's best angle is when you look up to him from below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," Meryl compliments in that self-satisfied tone of voice of his, which always goes directly to Stud's dick. "Hands behind your back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud obeys as usual, like a good boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl picks his foot up, and traces over the length of his cock, caressing his bulge. Stud shudders beneath him, unable to hold still. His erection looks obscene underneath his pants; there's no way to hide it when he's aroused. He's just.. too big, even in comparison to Meryl's foot. Meryl presses his sole against it, a little harder, a little firmer, to make Stud feel it. His grin spreads wider when he feels the twitch, the damp spot of pre-cum, amused with how his cock enjoys the attention even when it's being stepped on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun," Meryl says with a small laugh. He sounds surprised, in a good way. "I didn't know you'd enjoy it so much. Do you like it when I step on that ugly thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. I like it, sir," Stud says through his poorly suppressed whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you do. That's all your cock is  good for." Meryl is getting meaner now, stepping on him with more vigor. Stud is terrified he's going to come in his pants. His self-control is pathetic when he is with Meryl. "It's probably the only time someone ever touches it, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, well, Stud doesn't normally let someone step on him for sexual gratification, but the insinuation is getting him hot regardless. He likes this: being looked down to, and being talked down to, specifically by Meryl. Stud can break a pretty little thing like him in half without an effort, so the only way he could hold any power over him is for Stud to willingly give it up. That aspect alone is maddeningly arousing in and of itself, but it's even better because Meryl looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he's cruel. Not surprising, since it's what he built his career upon. These things – his endowment, his muscles, whatever else – the traits others praise him for while Stud himself doesn't care, they turn him on like nobody's business when Meryl talks about them in disgust. Partially because he knows it's untrue, partially because being shamed for things he couldn't possibly control feels... good? It's so good. He is literally being stepped on, and it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, stop humping my foot. You're disgusting." Stud's breathing hitches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has he been arching into Meryl's foot all this time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh god. "Take your pants off before you ruin them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud gives him a dumb look, panting hard like a dog. He rubs his thighs together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl rolls his eyes at him and groans. "You may use your hands, </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud is just making sure he has a permission, but it's entirely possible that being horny makes him dumber. His hands are trembling, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>struggles </span>
  </em>
  <span>to unbuckle his belt. Meryl clicks his tongue, annoyed at his clumsiness. Stud feels his face heating up; he must be blushing all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he's finally done taking them off, Stud kneels back down, hands behind his back as instructed. His cock is already hard and leaking, unreasonably so considering that they haven't been 'playing' for long at all. Appropriate that Meryl would imply it's useless, because so far Stud could only satisfy him with his hands, mouth, (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes </span>
  </em>
  <span>his chest.) His cock, for all of its novelty, hasn't pleased anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at that." Meryl nudges the head of his cock with his foot. "See how much you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's getting on my socks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is. Meryl is wearing a pair of black socks, but Stud can still see the wet, dark spots over them. Nothing escapes notice as the soft material absorbs everything. Meryl holds the tip of his cock between his first and second toe, rolling back his foreskin to reveal the fat, sensitive head. Stud thought the texture would feel rough on his skin, but it's soft, warm, and not at all unpleasant. Meryl tries to jerk him off like that for a few attempts, but Stud is too big for him to hold onto comfortably. His pre makes everything slick, and causes Meryl to lose his grip. Frustrated, Meryl places his sole flat against the side of Stud's cock and presses down, down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stud cusses, his eyes watering. His cock, however, is still hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl takes his foot away, carefully looking over him. When he sees Stud nod to continue, he puts his other foot on him too. Stud's cock is trapped between Meryl's feet, jerking him off in a slow, steady rhythm. Meryl is.. surprisingly good at it. It's an awkward motion at first, but now he's really going at it. Alternating between jerking Stud's cock with the sides of his feet and rubbing along the length with his soles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lie back down." Stud does so without hesitation. Meryl steps on his cock and keeps it there flushed against his stomach. With his other foot, he starts rubbing Stud's cock up and down. "That's it. God, you're too easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud's eyes threaten to flutter close, but he wills himself to keep them open so he could look at Meryl stepping on his cock. The socks highlighting his slender legs, the black garters under his knees, and the cruel – but clearly turned on – expression on his face. Stud can't stop himself from moaning, even more so when Meryl laughs at him, amused with how excitable he is just from his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud tries to calm down, tries to make it last, but it's just – too difficult. He barely keeps himself from arching into Meryl's feet, even if it wouldn't make much difference by the way Meryl's stepping over him. He prefers it much better when he's servicing his partner, because then it wouldn't have to end prematurely when he comes. It's so good he doesn't want it to end, yet he's already nearing his limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meryl," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whimpers. "I can't. I'm going to – "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not. You're not going to come on my socks." Meryl immediately pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The abrupt loss of stimulation is almost painful. Stud sobs out loud as his body goes through all the motions, but without any relief that an ejaculation is supposed to bring. He's still trembling, and rock hard, delirious with the build up of pleasure that went nowhere. Earlier he wanted to make it last, but now the only thing he wants is to come. Properly this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let me come," he's begging now. Meryl is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get up," Meryl orders. "Take off my socks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud pushes himself onto his knees and gives him a questioning look again. This time, he doesn't get an answer. Meryl simply raises an eyebrow at him. Well, Stud knows his place, and he's nothing but obedient. Stud leans forward with his hands still behind his back. His teeth graze over the soft skin of his leg, and Meryl lets out such a delightful little gasp that Stud immediately looks up. For a second Meryl breaks his character, his lips hang open as he moans and his eyelids flutter shut. He recovers quickly though, and glares dagger into Stud until he resumes. Stud pulls the clasp away from the inside of the sock with his teeth. Without anything to pull it up, the sock slackens and offers no resistance when he pulls it down, careful not to bite Meryl along the way. It feels agonizingly slow all the way from his calf to his toes, and then he has to repeat it again with Meryl's other leg, prolonging his sexual frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl ruffles his hair with one hand, and extends the other toward him. Stud drops the socks into his palm. "Good boy. Ready for your reward?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud nods enthusiastically. "Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meryl puts his feet over him again and – </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it feels so much better. There's no way he can hold on as long as he did earlier, especially with how pent up he is. Meryl barely has to put in any effort, and already Stud is done for. It takes an embarrassingly short time for the amount of come that spews out on his feet. Some of it even gets on his leg hair. By the time Stud calms down, he's intensely grateful they both took off their pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, still better than getting it on my face." Meryl gently pulls his feet back, and then offers him a hand. "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Stud takes his hand, but pulls himself up on his own. He grabs his boxer shorts and puts it on. "I'm feeling great. You are.. amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's essentially what I do for a living," Meryl says with a shrug. "I'm curious why you get off on me insulting your cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud chuckles. "Don't read too much into it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a magnificent cock, I'll have you know. Very attractive for someone who is uncircumcised – "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get it! Please don't describe my penis." Stud quickly puts his clothes back in order, and sits down next to Meryl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was I too rough?" Meryl asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you were, I think I would've been flaccid the whole time." Stud doesn't think getting his cock kicked in would be arousing. "What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to wash my legs." Meryl stands up and takes one, careful step. "Let's hope it won't drip down to the floor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud blushes. "I will clean it up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks out to find the bathroom. Stud grabs the newspaper to flip through while he waits. Ah yes, post-sex crossword time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still think it's the word smile," he says to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From afar, Meryl yells </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What did you say?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, dear!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stud fills in SMILE.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>meryl: amazing cock bro, dope balls too.</p><p>stud is a simple man, he just likes when his boyfriend bullies him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>